


Bad Behavior

by Kittyboo98



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Erwin Smith, Bottom Erwin Week 2017, Explicit Sexual Content, Handcuffs, M/M, Police Officer Erwin Smith, day 3 : submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyboo98/pseuds/Kittyboo98
Summary: “So, you lied to your boss and skipped out of work ?” Levi questions, waiting expectantly for the blonde to answer. Silver hues glare up into blue from below. Erwin quickly averts his eyes only to have Levi yank him down to face him with a swift grab of his shirt. “You lied Erwin, and you know lying is unacceptable.”Officer Erwin has been a very bad boy....





	

**Author's Note:**

> So several days late but here is my first fic for Bottom Erwin week 2017
> 
> Day3: Submission 
> 
> I have been wanting an excuse to write Officer Erwin for a very long time lol

 

Erwin can't help feeling a little nervous as he pulls into a parking space of a large luxury apartment complex. It's not his first time being here, in fact it was far from it. There was always a feeling of excitement mixed with the anxiety of keeping a secret, especially when most of his colleagues were detectives like himself. Uncovering secrets was part of the job. He knows there will be repercussions if he's caught but that doesn't deter him. Levi Ackerman is like a drug to him and he is far too addicted to give him up.

  
After checking in at the front desk, Erwin enters the elevator lost in thought as the doors close. He can't even remember exactly when or how his relationship with Levi started. As time moved on, Erwin found himself making any excuse necessary to be able to spend more time with Levi. He'd been sucked in by him completely to the point that their relationship was far from professional. He couldn't help it. Levi made him feel things that he'd never felt before, both emotionally and physically. Erwin shudders slightly with excitement as he knocks loudly on the apartment door.

  
A few moments later, the sound of metal latches being unlocked is heard and the door creeps open slowly. “Officer Smith, what a pleasant surprise.” Levi says as he steps into the doorway.

  
Erwin inhales sharply when he sees that Levi is clad in nothing but a towel hanging dangerously low on his hips, threatening to fall at any minute. An awkward silence occurs caused by the inability of Erwin to form a coherent sentence as the smaller male runs his hand through damp raven locks, pushing them backwards to reveal gray eyes glinting with a hint of mischief.

  
“You really shouldn't answer the door like that.” Erwin says, finally breaking the silence.

  
“You seemed to enjoy it.” Levi replies as he reaches out to squeeze the bulge forming in Erwin’s pants.

  
“Levi!” Erwin shouts, nearly jumping back in surprise.

  
“Is there a problem Officer?” Levi purrs enjoying the blush that appears on Erwin’s cheeks.

  
“There are cameras in the hallway.” Erwin states trying to keep his voice low. Levi just shrugs and moves back from the doorway, allowing Erwin into the apartment.

  
“I don't know why it's such a big deal.” Levi replied as he pauses to stand in front of Erwin.

  
“You know why.” Erwin replies growing impatient. Levi only grins wickedly in return, causing Erwin's pulse to quicken and his erection to strain against his pants. He knows exactly where things are going to go and he can barely wait.

  
“Oh, that's right, you don't want your boss to know that you are shirking your duties to fuck your secret boyfriend.” Levi replies nonchalantly and moves forward closing the gap between them.

  
“I'm am not ‘shirking my duties’, the chief knows that I was coming here.” Erwin responds panting slightly.

  
Levi raises an eyebrow. “So you expect me to believe that you told your boss that you were coming here to fuck me?”

  
“Well, not exactly. I said that I had some files to go over with you.” Erwin says, trying hard not to smirk.

  
“So, you lied to your boss and skipped out of work ?” Levi questions, waiting expectantly for the blonde to answer. Silver hues glare up into blue from below. Erwin quickly averts his eyes only to have Levi yank him down to face him with a swift grab of his shirt. “You lied Erwin, and you know lying is unacceptable.” Levi growls into Erwin's ear causing the taller man to shiver slightly with excitement.

  
Levi releases his grip on Erwin's shirt and turns in the direction of the bedroom. “Take off that uniform, I don't want it to get messy.” He calls out, making sure to remove his towel on the way, teasing Erwin with a glimpse of his perfect ass. Erwin nearly trips trying to get his clothes off as fast as possible and makes his way towards the bedroom.

__________________________

  
Erwin lies down on the bed and waits patiently for Levi. A few moments later Levi returns with Erwin’s handcuffs and climbs onto the bed. He crawls over slowly and straddles Erwin's chest. Levi smirks when he notices that Erwin already has his arms stretched above his head. Levi leans forward and Erwin moans slightly when the cold metal is slapped across his wrists and secured between the slats of the headboard.

  
Levi leans down and crashes his lips against Erwin’s hungrily, grabbing a fistful of golden locks pulling slightly forcing out a surprised gasp from the man below him allowing Levi to shove his tongue in forcefully. Erwin groans as his own tongue tries to keep up with Levi, who pulls back suddenly with a smirk at the look of disappointment he is met with. “Stop sulking.” Levi chides as he gets up slightly to sit in between thick muscular thighs.

  
Levi pauses to open the bottle of lube he had waiting for him and pours a generous amount on his fingers. Slowly he move his hand down to Erwin's entrance and inserts one finger drawing a loud moan from above. After a few minutes he adds a second finger increasing his pace slightly. He stops suddenly when Erwin bucks his hips up impatiently. “If you keep doing that I am not going to continue.” Levi warns.

  
“Please just get on with it, I'm more than ready now.” Erwin whines.

  
“You are in no position to complain, Erwin, you lost that privilege when you decided to misbehave.” Levi chides. “I am in charge and will go as fast or slow as I want, if you behave yourself I just might give you a reward, now I don't want to hear another word from you unless I say so, understand?” He asks looking up and is met by a nod.

  
Levi continues his previous actions eventually adding a third finger making sure to curl them intermittently drawing desperate moans. After he is satisfied with his work, he removes his fingers quickly and looks up at Erwin who is now a glorious wreck with flushed cheeks and wild hair. Levi can feel his own arousal twitch at the sight of him.

  
Levi settles himself in a kneeling position and then grabs Erwin's hips raising them slightly settling onto his lap. He then grabs his throbbing erection and enters Erwin swiftly. At the sound of Erwin's satisfied groans, Levi speeds up his thrusting knowing he is not going to last much longer. At this point Erwin starts moaning Levi’s name loudly and Levi is too caught up in chasing his own climax to care about the previous order he gave on not speaking.

  
Levi gives one last powerful thrust, and Erwin feels Levi's cock brush against his prostate causing his own release spilling his seed onto both of their bodies. Levi pulls out slowly having met his own climax as well and waits a few moments to catch his breath and then crawls up to Erwin releasing him from his restraints.

  
Erwin rubs his wrists , having gone temporarily numb from being confined. “Are you feeling alright?” Levi asks with concern.

  
Erwin smiles back at him. “I'm definitely more than alright.” He responds softly as Levi nods and places a chaste kiss on Erwin's forehead.

  
Levi then hops off the bed reaching his hand out to Erwin to pull him up. “Good, now let’s take a shower, you made a fucking mess.” He replies in mock disgust. Erwin just laughs and follows him to the bathroom.

  
_________________________

  
“I told you it was a good idea, you definitely seemed to enjoy it, Levi.” Erwin says as he settles in bed next to his exhausted husband.

  
Levi sighs. “Fine, I guess it wasn't as bad as it sounded when you suggested it.” Levi admits. When Erwin first brought up the idea of adding role play into their bedroom routine, Levi had almost turned it down saying he was not going to dress up in stupid costumes and act out some god awful scenario. He finally accepted when Erwin compromised saying they could just play themselves and try out a short scenario he had planned out.

  
“Thank you for giving it a try.” Erwin says as Levi leans back against his chest.

  
“You don't have to thank me, you know I was going to give in anyway.” Levi grumbles.

  
Erwin smiles.”I know, because you love me, right?” He asks.

  
“No, it's because you look so fucking good in your uniform.” Levi says with a smile

  
Erwin laughs and kisses the top of his head. “I love you too Levi.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah silly plot twist. I wanted to do a fluffy ending for my favorite married old men lol Let's hope Officer Erwin doesn't arrest me for writing bad porn XD Thanks to Zed for looking it over for me!


End file.
